Falling in love is so hard on your knees
by Lorelai-K
Summary: [IchiRuki] De buena mañana, Rukia no se levanta sola. El problema está en saber qué pasó la noche anterior.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, es un fic corto, creo que sólo van a ser dos partes, espero subir la segunda pronto XD. Es una paranoia que pensé el otro día, a ver que os parece XD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aún no sabía como, pero al despertarse, Rukia tenía al lado una maraña de pelo pelirrojo, que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Y no era exactamente a ella. La persona que tenía al lado estaba acostado bocabajo, pero uno de sus brazos estaba extendido de tal manera que le oprimía el estómago. Para poder levantarse, tendría que hacer malabares. Pero lo que era aún peor, no recordaba nada y la cabeza le iba a explotar. Maldita Matsumoto y maldito sake. Comenzó a levantar lentamente el brazo del chico, pero este, entre revolverse y no de la cama, se giró, entreabrió los ojos y pegó un salto tremendo.

-¡Dios mío Rukia¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-¡¡No lo se!! –se tapó con las sábanas.- ¡No mires pervertido!

-Y-yo –tartamudeó, mientras se tapaba los ojos- ¡no quiero mirar!.

-¡Ichigo! –le gritó mientras se tapaba ya del todo- ¿dónde diablos está nuestra ropa?

-¿Y como diablos quieres que yo lo sepa? –se giró para gritarle, pero en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que él también estaba desnudo, así que se volvió a meter en las sábanas rojo como uno tomate. Ambos se acostaron, uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse, lo más apartados que pudieron y tapados hasta el cuello.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?

-No, pero parece evidente ¡auch! –Rukia le pegó un codazo en las costillas.- ¿Por qué me pegas ahora?

-¡No hay nada evidente!

-¿Qué? –el chico estaba alucinando.- Pues venga, listilla, si no es lo que parece¿entonces que coño ha pasado esta noche?

-No lo se –dijo "la listilla" cubriendo su cabeza con las sábanas, pero sacándola inmediatamente, para estar más roja aún.

-¿Qué mirabas Rukia? –dijo el chico con un tono burlón, para reírse de ella.

-Yo –tragó saliva- nada.

-¡Pervertida! –le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que pervertida¡Seguro que no he visto nada que no viera anoche¡Ja! –dijo con tono de victoria.

-¿Ves? Entonces anoche pasó lo que creo que pasó –eran todavía muy tímidos para decirse las cosas abiertamente.

-No.

-Que cabezona eres… -dijo Ichigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y se sentaba en la cama, al fin y al cabo eso se lo podía enseñar.- Pero no es justo –ahora quería poner a prueba a la shinigami- si tu has mirado debajo de las sábanas, yo también debería poder.

-¿¿Qué?? –Rukia no cabía en si de lo que acaba de escuchar.- ¡Tu si que eres un pervertido! –pero Ichigo comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¡¡Te lo has creído!! –siguió riéndose, mientras la chica se ponía más roja aún.

-Pero bueno –necesitaba cambiar de tema- ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?

-Lo último que recuerdo fue lo de tu hermano.

-Nii-sama…

-¿Qué le pasaba esta vez?

-No quería que volviese al mundo humano contigo, dice que descuido las obligaciones que tengo para con la familia Kuchiki.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Voy a irme contigo, mi Capitán me deja, he aceptado una misión –Rukia se sentó en la cama, aún tapándose y comenzó a jugar con la sábana.- Nii-sama no puede hacer nada al respecto –Ichigo sonrió, sabiendo que ella no lo miraba.- Y por cierto¿qué hacías tu en la puerta de la mansión?

-Yo –se comenzó a rascar la cabeza nerviosamente- iba a hablar contigo para ver cuando nos íbamos.

-Nos vamos esta tarde ¿lo tienes todo listo?

-En cuanto encuentre mi ropa, estará todo listo –comenzó a reírse el muchacho.

-¿Después fue cuando nos encontramos a Ikkaku y a Renji? –el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¡¡Y nos llevaron a una de las fiestas de sake de Matsumoto!! –gritaron ambos a la vez, recordando minuciosamente todo lo que había ocurrido, de tal manera que comenzaron a ponerse muy rojos y a esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya, Ichigo? –le preguntó Ikkaku, mientras comenzaba a echar bebida en los diminutos vasos que tenían delante. Tanto él, como Ichigo y Renji, estaban sentados algo alejados del resto de los asistentes, y los dos pelirrojos tenían cara de pocos amigos.

-No –dijo tajantemente Kurosaki mientras cogía una botella y decidía bebérsela él sólo, sin tener que intervenir ningún vaso en el asunto.

-La verdad –comenzó a decir el shinigami del onceavo escuadrón- yo no se que tiene esa chica, primero tú, Renji –el aludido se puso como un tomate- que estás sin hablar con ella ¿Cuánto¿cuarenta años?

-Más o menos –dijo el Teniente.

-Y ahora tú, Ichigo. Yo no se que os da, -se puso a beber tranquilamente- que os acobarda ¿tanto miedo os da?

-¡¡No!! –gritó Renji.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces Ikkaku –espetó Kurosaki- de hoy no pasa –pero se fijó en Abarai, a él se le había pasado su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo y lo sabía, no podía ser como él.- Renji.

-¿Qué? –sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo le iba a decir, y no podía negarse, pero tampoco le daría su bendición. Pero Ichigo siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

-Cuando acabe esta botella, voy a ir a decírselo –Abarai se quedó algo sorprendido, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir su amigo, pero ya era tarde, al menos para él.

Rukia tenía a Matsumoto agobiándola para que bebiera más, ya que sus compañeros habituales no estaban y las únicas que había podido conseguir eran a Hinamori y a Ise Nanao, que no estaban muy la labor de acompañarla en su borrachera, pero la pequeña de los Kuchiki tenía un momento bajo y estaba en la situación perfecta para acompañarla.

-¡Vamos bebe¿es que no te gusta el sake?

-No, no es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrada a beber y…

-Déjala, Rangiku-san –dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa en la boca- si Kuchiki-san no quiere, tampoco hay que obligarla.

-¿Yo¿obligar a alguien¿yo? –le puso un vaso de sake a Rukia en la cara.- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-Bueno, si insistes beberé algo pero no mucho –pero Rukia estaba cansada de ser una buena chica, al día siguiente partiría para el mundo humano, así que esa noche se lo iba a pasar bien con sus amigas, o al menos con el sake.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos tres? –preguntó Nanao, refiriéndose a los dos pelirrojos que se miraban algo mal y a Ikkaku que se divertía mucho con la situación.

-¡No lo se! –gritó Matsumoto divertida- pero vamos a averiguarlo ¡vamos Rukia-chan! –dijo agarrando a la morena del brazo, y levantándola de un salto. Las otras dos chicas las siguieron tranquilamente.

-¡Le vas a sacar un brazo! –gritó Renji a la pelirroja, mientras comenzaba a reírse, el sake ya estaba comenzado a hacer su efecto en todos.

-No creo, parece fuerte, aunque sea tan pequeña –dijo la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

-¡Oye! –Rukia había bebido poco, pero ya estaba colorada de arriba abajo. Se sentó al lado de Ichigo y ambos se miraron y sonrieron como dos bobalicones.

-¡¿Has visto eso, Renji?! –gritó la pelirroja.- Ya decía yo, que estos dos tenían rollo, todo el día juntitos… todo el día peleándose…

-Rangiku-san –dijo temerosa Hinamori- no es cosa que nos incumba.

-¡No seas mojigata! –le gritó la chica.- Pero si ¡míralos! –Ichigo y Rukia seguían mirándose como un par de tontos, el alcohol desinhibe a las personas, y a ellos dos le había afectado especialmente. Así que la pelirroja decidió pegarle un codazo a la pequeña del Clan Kuchiki, haciendo que se cayera de bruces encima de Kurosaki.

¡Oh¡que despistada soy! –grito una borrachísima Matsumoto- ¿os habéis manchado? –se había propuesto ayudar a ambos, ya que parecían necesitar ayuda.

-No, no –dijo Rukia, que aún no estaba tan mal como para poder levantarse ella sola.

-Bien… ¡pues a beber¿por qué podríamos brindar Ikkaku?

-Por una muerte en batalla… -pero Matsumoto le pegó un codazo.

-¡Qué aburrido eres calvito!

-¡No me llames calvito!

-¡Te llamaré lo que me de la gana! –se rió la pelirroja.- O lo mismo quieres que avise a Yachiru.

-Te han pillado –le dijo Renji, mientras miraba Rukia.

-Y Nanao –comenzó a decir la pelirroja mientras ponía en la cara de la pequeña Kuchiki, y ésta lo cogía tranquilamente mientras bebía- ¿dónde dices que está tu Capitán?

Nanao comenzó a explicar que se encontraba con el Capitán Ukitake, mientras Matsumoto la tenía entretenida, observaba al resto de asistentes. Ichigo y Rukia aún no se habían dicho una palabra, pero aún así se notaba en lo que ambos estaban pensando. Renji los miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos, mientras Ikkaku bebía tranquilamente. Hinamori no se enteraba mucho de lo que estaba pasando y Nanao no paraba de parlotear criticando a su Capitán.

Matsumoto comprendió casi al instante que tanto Ichigo como Rukia necesitaban un empujón, lo sentía por Renji, pero apreciaba a Rukia-chan y Kurosaki siempre le había caído bien, así que decidió hacer de su celestina particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Si había dos cosas en este mundo de las que Matsumoto sabía casi más que nadie, eran el sake y los desengaños. Ella no siempre había sido así, es decir, inmune a la resaca. No, hubo una época en la que no le hacía falta. Rangiku no bebía para olvidar –eso le resultaba imposible-, ella bebía para llevar mejor las penas, que a nadie le contaba, que a nadie, salvo a ella, realmente le importaban.

Así que la ver a Ichigo y a Rukia, no pudo dejar de evocar otros tiempos en los que ella miraba así a otra persona, y quizás por no haber actuado en el momento preciso, estaba sola. Así que decidió hacerle las cosas más fáciles a la pareja, sabiendo que algún día se lo agradecerían –o la matarían, no lo tenía muy claro-. Pero Rangiku no se caracterizaba, justamente, por ser una persona fina y con delicadeza, a ella eso le daba igual. El método de ayuda que había pensado en menos de cinco segundos, no era justamente, sutil.

Así que, ni corta, ni perezosa, cogió dos botellas de sake y las tiró encima de los muchachos, para asombro de todos. Ikkaku no podía parar de reírse, Renji –algo contentillo también- al ver la escena no pudo más que unirse a su amigo. Mientras Nanao ponía una cara de reprobación y se preguntaba qué diablos hacía ella allí, y Hinamori seguía sin enterarse de qué iba la película.

-¡¡Oh!! ¿Ves como soy una patosa? –ella también quería reírse, pero también quería hacer su papel a la perfección.- ¡No podéis estar así! ¡Mojados y además de sake! ¿qué diría tu hermano Rukia-chan?

-Tienes razón –le contestó la shinigami a la pelirroja, mientras se reía, iba ya muy afectada.

-Esta bien, seguidme –se levantó y se fue para la puerta- ¡y ya de paso volveré con más sake chicos!.

-Vamos, Rukia –le dijo Kurosaki, que se había levantado con mucha dificultad.

-No puedo –decía la muchacha, pero el chico la obligó a levantarse, y en ese momento la borrachera comenzó a hacer efecto, primero con unas risitas tontas durante todo el camino. Y como no podía andar del todo bien, el chico tenía que sujetarla.

-¿Tú cuarto está cerca Ichigo? –le preguntó Matsumoto.

-A dos o tres minutos –recapacitó el chico, que no le había afectado tanto el sake como a Rukia, pero aún así iba contento.

-Muy bien, vamos para allá –y comenzó a explicarle el plan.- Vosotros me dais vuestra ropa, y yo volveré con otra limpia, así me esperáis tranquilamente en tu cuarto.

-¿Por qué en mi cuarto?

-¿No querrás hacer eso en la mansión Kuchiki? –le preguntó Matsumoto, su plan hacía aguas por todos lados, pero daba igual.

-Tienes razón –dijo el muchacho, pero aún seguía siendo algo pudoroso.- ¿Por qué no podemos esperarte en mi cuarto con ropa? ¿Y tú nos traes la limpia? –a eso Rangiku no había pensado respuesta, pero Rukia la salvó.

-Es evidente Ichigo –dijo medio riéndose la chica, que no podía andar bien- sino ¿cómo sabría ella nuestra talla?

Así, prontamente llegaron a la habitación de Ichigo, ambos chicos se metieron en ella y Matsumoto esperaba pacientemente sus ropas desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra hacerlo, y Rangiku no estaba muy segura de su plan. Pero funcionó, al poco tiempo los trajes de los shinigamis salieron por la puerta y ella se marchó al grito de "ahora vuelvo". Rukia se metió en la cama para taparse e Ichigo se quedó al lado sentado, también tapándose. Pasaba el tiempo y la pelirroja no volvía.

-¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo? –preguntó la chica.

-No creo –dijo el chico que ya estaba acostado junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Y si… no vuelve? –ambos se miraron alarmados, pero como estaban algo contentos gracias al sake, se comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno, -seguía riéndose Ichigo- así me será más fácil hablar contigo.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? –preguntó la chica mientras se recostaba en la cama y se tapaba hasta el cuello.

-Rukia –se acostó a su lado, de tal manera que podían mirarse sin problemas. Bueno el único problema era el pequeño mareo que tenían los dos. La chica comenzó a reírse, al ver al pelirrojo tan serio.- ¡No te rías idiota! ¡Qué me despistas!

-¡Es que parece que me vas a pedir dinero!

-¡Eso ya lo haces tú y no pones esta cara! –replicó el chico, pero la shinigami no le hizo ningún caso.

-¡O mejor aún! ¡Ni que fueras a pedirme matrimonio!

-Aún no –dijo todo lo serio que pudo el chico.

-¿Qué?

-Yo –"es ahora o nunca" pensó el chico- esta tarde iba a verte, para… para…

-Ichigo.

Fue lo último que dijo Rukia antes de besarlo, no hacían falta palabras, ellos se entendían. Ella comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, pero él aún seguía sin creérselo, y no atinaba a tocar a la shinigami, todo lo contrario que ella. Pero al final el chico se animó. En un momento dado, Ichigo se separó de ella para contemplarla, y en ese momento la morena se quedó profundamente dormida. Otro efecto secundario del alcohol.

Tras recordar todo lo ocurrido, como si de una película se tratase, ambos chicos seguían bajo las sábanas tapados hasta el cuello, sin mirarse, sin tocarse. Solamente más rojos que un tomate. Y esperando a que alguien rompiera ese incómodo silencio. Pero parecía que eso nunca iba a pasar, cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. Ichigo miró rápidamente a la puerta: la cerradura no estaba puesta. Si había algún dios de los shinigamis, ese era el momento para rezarle, y que los pasos pasaran de largo. Pero no fue así. Acto seguido, escucharon unos armoniosos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Oi! ¡Parejita! –era, inequívocamente, Matsumoto gritando- ¡Siento llegar tan tarde! Pero… -¿Qué excusa poner?- no pude llegar antes.

-Será… -comenzó a decir Ichigo.

-Os dejo fuera la ropa –siguió diciendo la Fukutaicho.- Y… ¡Rukia! Creo que tu hermano quiere hablar contigo y con Ichigo, así que daros prisa.

-¡Mierda! –dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido de siempre- Rukia no mires, voy a por la ropa –puso ese tono de ordeno y mando que a la chica no le gustaba nada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿qué? –el chico estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Por qué no puedo mirar? –ahora quien le iba a picar era ella a él- total, ya lo visto, y tu anoche me dijiste que me querías.

-¡Yo no dije nada de eso! –le grito el chico- ¡Fuiste tú la que se me tiró encima!

-¡¿Qué?! Será que no te gustó… -comenzaban a pelearse otra vez, pero Ichigo quería vestirse rápidamente, no quería que Byakuya los encontrara así.

-Bueno, ¡mira lo que te de la gana! ¡pervertida! –el chico se levantó y fue hacía la puerta.

-Ahora no quiero mirar –Rukia se dio la vuelta- ¿Quién querría verte a ti desnudo?

-Pues tu hace un momento –le dijo el chico mientras le tiraba la ropa a la cabeza y el comenzaba a vestirse.

-¡Fue un error! Yo no quería mirar –dijo Rukia mientras ella también comenzaba a vestirse.

-Sí, ya… -ahora que llevaba puestos los pantalones del traje de shinigami, Ichigo se sentía más seguro. Él sabía que era una tontería, pero así se encontraba mejor. Al igual que le pasaba a Rukia, que ya tenía la parte de arriba puesta y se levantaba para ponerse el pantalón.

-Entonces –comenzó a decir la muchacha- ¿todo lo que hicimos anoche fue por culpa del alcohol?

El chico se sentó en la cama, y miró como ella acababa de vestirse. Mientras recordaba a Renji, a él se le había pasado totalmente la oportunidad, no quería que le pasara lo mismo. Así que, mientras ella se metía por dentro la camisa, él la cogió de un brazo y la atrajo hacía sí. El seguía sentado, así que sus ojos estaban casi uno enfrente del otro. El chico le acarició el pelo, intentando dejar tras una de sus orejas ese pelo rebelde que siempre le sobresalía, pero fue inútil. Comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, y él la abrazaba. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que pararon y ella se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Esta tarde –comenzó a decir Ichigo- cuando volvamos a Karakura, podríamos intentar ser una pareja medio normal ¿no crees?

-No estaría mal.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a tu hermano?

-Creo que ya lo sabe –sonrió la muchacha.

-Bueno, -suspiró- quizás al final no ha salido tan mal.

-¿Sabes quien se va a alegrar de verdad? –Rukia se rió maliciosamente.- Tu padre.


End file.
